It Takes Courage
by InuYashaBaby1
Summary: Kimeku is a girl with a dark past and a best friend. When she goes to a new school what will evereyone think of her? And when a character from her past comes back into her life, what will happen? She's not a hero, no, but this is Kimeku's story.SesshieXOC
1. Chapter 1

_It Takes Courage _

_By InuYashaBaby1_

_Pairings (because, there is A-LOT!): _Kagome_/_InuYasha, Sango/Miroku (Sometimes)

Miroku/O.C., Miroku/Other OC, Sesshomaru/OC, Sesshomaru/OC, OC/Bankotsu, another OC/Bankotsu, Koga/OC, Koga/Other OC Jakotsu/OC (Yes Gasps It's a GIRL!)

Rin/Kohaku (Barely in existents….) OC/OC Yeah… That's it''

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do not own several OC's used in this fan fiction. But it just so happens the owner of said OCS Are my friends and I do in fact have permission to use them.

AN: This is a Remake of a story, because I changed some of the plot, so yeah. Sesshomaru is Way OOC. This is a future story so, you know his personality is different.

Chapter 1

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

_"Mommy, Daddy, thank you for bringing us here!" Kimberly smiled brightly at her parents. They were walking down the densely populated streets of New York City. Kim was holding her little sister Kasey's hand, and was holding her giant stuffed frog Nymphie, which she had gotten at the kiosk they had passed a while ago. _

_"You're welcome. Now, where do you want to go for dinner?"Her mother, Tsuki smiled. Her long Brown hair was in a bun that night and she was wearing a suit. Her mother was a school teacher, but her father was a senator, and they were very rich. _

_"Anywhere is fine with me." Her father, Chris stated and smiled down at his two daughters. He had black hair and a nice suit on just like his wife. Little did he know that his wife was pregnant at this time, and not even Tsuki herself knew. _

_"What about that Japanese place?" Tsuki suggested _

_"Oh, you mean Ai?" He smiled. "How about going there girls? Did you know that your grandmother is Japanese?" Kasey smiled, and let go of Kimberly's hand, then grabbing her parents hands, leaving Kim alone. Kimberly lagged behind, watching picture of her 4 year old sister with her short brown hair pulled into a pony tail. Then, it happened. _

_The first shot sounded like a crack of lightening, and the blood flew all over Kim. Her mother flew back, and a pool of blood formed a halo through her hair. Her father turned, and then he was hit. The slug went right through his neck, and the blood once again flew on Kim as if it was raining blood. Then, her frantic sister was shot. The last one was a small sound, and it hit Kasey in the head. Kimberly cried for passersby to help her, but nobody even turned. She ran to her dad and pulled out his cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed 911. _

_After the police came, they put white sheets over her family, and brought Kim to a interrogation room, where she described the brutal attack. Kim, because she had an offer to adopt her from Japan, she was sent right over there, cursed to never be a child again. _

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

School. I hate School, and everything it stands for. I never liked school, ever since I was little. Going to a new school never helped me at all. As I sat in this car, this horrible adopted car I never wanted to be a part of, I thought about how much I hated this new brother of mine, and how much I hated his pony tail, and his name. I crossed my arms and hummed. Any tune to try to get my head out of this situation. Lucky for me, that once I got to school, my best friend Sakura would be there. There would be new guys, new girls all who would fall in love with me. It happened every time I moved. I didn't care about any of them, though. There was only one man who held my heart. He is probably dead or something now, though. I focused back on the problem. School. I sighed and leaned my head on the window, looking for the school that would be my home until my "brother" got tired of me. I had been through way too many homes to know the real love of a family. My brother looked at me, wondering what I was thinking about. He probably thought I was as sweet and loving as Sakura, but that was not true. I was a gang leader, and had killed people before. I wasn't a finely tuned instrument with little nicks in the string; I was a full blooded guitar, which was banged up so bad, that you had to be a master to play it. It wasn't my fault, but I came from years of neglect.

"So Kimi," My brother said "You know, you're a real pretty girl!" I laughed.

I thought was average. I had my green eyes, and my black hair, and my pale skin. I had my long legs, and my big breasts. Many people said I was pretty, it was a useless comment. I was pretty on the outside, but not on the inside. I was 16, and my name is Kimeku.

"Feh" I mumbled. I hated guys like him. So sure of themselves, they think they can get whatever they want because they have experience in the sac. His name was Miroku. "I respect that you compliment me brother, but I know you have a girlfriend, and I can't tolerate guys like you." I turned to him and glared, and then I smiled and said: "No offense." He laughed.

"None taken, we're here!" He smiled at me, and I blew the hair out of my eyes. As soon as he parked the car, I jumped right out, and got my backpack out of the trunk. I slung my back pack over my back.

I took a good look at the school. It was a private school, and I was supposed to be wearing a girls uniform, but since I didn't own one yet. I was wearing a boy's uniform, tie and all. I angrily walked toward the school. I looked down at the pavement, and, only focusing on walking I wasn't paying attention when I walked into someone, and I fell back.

"Jesus, watch where you're going next time!" I said angrily, and looked up, to see the most beautiful person, kneeling down beside me to see if I was okay.

He had long, silver hair which was tied behind him in a loose pony tail. He was tall, like 7 foot big number, and had the most beautiful Amber eyes, that sparkled when you looked into them. He had some markings on his face (They were dog demon marks…) and He was wearing a pair of expensive 

designer glasses. He was smiling at me, and chuckling. I already knew his name… He was the man I loved.

"I'm so sorry; I bumped into you, Sesshomaru-san!" I stood, up and laughed like I still knew him. I hadn't seen him in 4 years, and it felt like it was only yesterday. But when I saw him last, I was only 12, so I looked a little different.

He paused for a second, wondering why I addressed him so informally.

"Do you know me?" He stood up as well, and he towered over me like he always has.

Then I remembered. I remembered I was no longer his daughter, or lover. It came back to me like a wave.

"Er… no?" I said, questioning myself.

" You don't know me, and I don't know you so why would you address me so informally?" Uh- oh, he was angry. Sesshomaru always got angry at the little things, but they also made him happy.

I never knew what to say when he was angry. You, (the reader) Don't know what I'm talking about. All in good time, all in good time.

"Er, well I have heard about you...so..." I tried to cover up the broken track.

"You have heard of me, eh?" He said, angrily. "And what exactly have you heard pray tell?" He crossed his arms across his broad chest, and looked down at me... so harshly it sent a chill down my spine.

"Well, you're a teacher, and your very merciful to students you call you names informally...?" I said scrambling to come up with words. He was the only one who made me feel like I was inferior. The only one who could affect me this way.

"Ahh, don't you wish. Detention." He said smiling. I cursed under my breath. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Kimi." I said, gently, trying to force him to remember.

He stood there, and his eyes went wide... But then he went back to his cool, walking away steadily, he turned back to me.

"You have such long legs, it's a shame to hide them behind a boys uniform." He laughed. A chill went down my spine. "Another detention"

Fabulous. I was here for three minutes and I already had a detention, and Sesshomaru was here. I blew out hard and stormed into the building in front of me. It was going to be a terrible day.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

I looked at the sheet that told me my homeroom- Room 404. I looked up from the sheet of paper to see the hallway was packed. I could tell the sluts from the wanabe sluts, I could point out who was doing drugs or was sweet and loving and hung out with the bad crowd. Room 404 was a silver door at the back of the hallway. I brutally made my way to the door shoving past couples making out and shy virgins leaning on their lockers reading erotica. I finally reached the door and twisted the door making my way inside. I shut it quickly, and turned around to see a nearly empty room. I looked up to the teachers desk to see Sesshomaru- apparently he was my teacher. I sighed, and turned to the back of the classroom. He didn't see me luckily, he was reading a book. And then I saw her. At the back of the room, writing giddily in her journal, her long brown hair was in two raids at the sides of her head. Her blue eyes were focused, and intent on what she was writing. She had thin arms, and thin legs, that was a result of her cancer. She was always smiling, and nearly always happy. This was Sakura, my best friend. I paced down the space between desks (quietly, as not entice Sesshomaru-sensei's attention) and sat down in the desk beside her, placing my bag on the floor. She looked up quietly, but exploded as soon as she saw me. She jumped on me, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"KIMI-CHAN!!" She cried out. Sesshomaru looked up, but quickly looked down, clearly uninterested.

"Hey Sakura –san!" I smiled back at her.

"How's everybody? How's Kiysku? How's Kiyre?" She questioned me.

Kiysku is her fiancé, and Kiyre is their daughter. Sakura had to move, but they come to visit her often.

"Everybody's great, except for me, because your chocking me." I said jokingly.

"I'm so sorry Kimi!" She cried and let me go.

"That's okay." I smiled widely.

"Kimi," Sesshomaru said, redirecting my attention to him. "Come here for a moment please." I walked towards hem and leaned on his desk, noticing there was a lot of photographs decorating his 

desk, but I couldn't see what they were of. "Okay, here is your locker number, and the combination, here is your schedule and a list of all the sports and activities you can do." He handed me a stack of papers.

"Thanks, Teach." I smiled lightly at him.

I walked back to Sakura and took my seat next to her, where we compared classes. We had all the same classes, (Which were homeroom, art, science, math, English, social studies, and finally gym.) and we were happy about it.

The rest of the day went by in kind of a boring haze. Even English, with Sesshomaru was a bore.

That was, until school ended and I had detention.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

End of Chapter 1!

Hoped you Liked! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_It Takes Courage _

_By InuYashaBaby1_

_Pairings (because, there is A-LOT!)AU: _Kagome_/_InuYasha, Sango/Miroku (Sometimes)

Miroku/O.C., Miroku/Other OC, Sesshomaru/OC, Sesshomaru/OC, OC/Bankotsu, another OC/Bankotsu, Koga/OC, Koga/Other OC Jakotsu/OC (Yes Gasps It's a GIRL!)

Rin/Kohaku (Barely in existents….) OC/OC Yeah… That's it''

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do not own several OC's used in this fan fiction. But it just so happens the owner of said OCS Are my friends and I do in fact have permission to use them.

AN: Please enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

I stood in front of the door of room 404. I had only gone to my locker, and grabbed my crap before coming back here for detention. I picked up my hand reluctantly and knocked. I could hear the door twisting at the other end and it opened to reveal Sesshomaru standing there.

"Hey." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Come in." He commanded and he opened the door wider so I could slip by. Once I was in the classroom, he closed the door. Room 404 was empty. I wasn't used to detention alone; I was used to being in a room full of people throwing paper airplanes, and kids making out in the back. I was used to the smell of freshly painted nail polish- not the smell of air freshener. I sat at the desk in front, and put my back pack on the floor. Sesshomaru leaned on the desk. "I assume you know the rules: No homework, No reading, no chewing gum, no socializing." I nodded as he went through the list. He pushed off the desk and firmly planted his feet on the ground. He turned past my desk, and sat at his. I put my head in my hands, staring at cheep white tile on the floor that was on every classroom floor. I looked up-Sesshomaru was on his computer, doing whatever teachers do on their computers.

"Hey, teach, what are those pictures of?" I asked trying to spark a conversation.

"My wife and our daughter," He said without turning. I flinched for a second.

"Oh, cool." I had to make a swift recovery. "What are their names?"

"Kitamika and Rin," He turned to me again. "Rin's our adopted daughter, Kitamika can't have children." He said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I offered. "Can I see them?"

He nodded slowly, and picked up a picture from the side of his desk, and he handed it to me. I grabbed it, and looked. There was a short blonde woman, and a tiny little girl with long black hair and brown eyes, Sesshomaru was holding the little girl. I gave the picture back to him.

"They're beautiful," I smiled brightly. "But you have a lot of pictures on your desk, are they the only people in the pictures?" I prodded.

"No, most of them are of my other daughter, Kimberly." He sighed, and looked at me.

"Why wasn't she in the other picture?" I asked, trying to make it seem like I didn't actually know.

"Oh, she passed away when she was 12." He said grimly. "If she were alive now, she would be your age. Actually, everybody called her Kimi." I nodded-he still didn't realize who I was. It was weird to hear him describing my death when I was right there. I felt like a 3rd person, but I wasn't. I wonder how long it would take for him to realize that the girl he buried wasn't me... it was Yuzuki. But more about that later.

"Can I see her?" He nodded, and he handed me a picture that was at the very front of the desk, it was a worn picture of me, I was 11, and it was at a faire. My old friend Hatsuru was in it, and Sesshomaru was kneeling down next to us, his hand on my head-ruffling my long black hair.

Seeing this, reminded me of my past. I didn't think about my childhood a lot. It brought up too many things that would make every other girl crumble in defeat. I had lived 4 years with Sesshomaru, as his daughter, and I had grown to love him in a way that should be reserved for a husband and his wife. It was really like that, the way we lived. He was working at the hospital then, he was a doctor, and every day when he came home from work, I would have made dinner, even though I wouldn't have had too. Life was much better back then. I closed my eyes fighting back the tears.

"She's very pretty." I sniffed handing it back to him.

"Oh, didn't I know it." He smiled widely looking at the picture gently. "But if you're trying to get on my good side, it's not working, I still don't like you." He said angrily to me-growling, almost.

"Oh, yup- Do you have a cig?" I said gently. He clenched his fists.

"No, smoking is a bad habit." He explained to me glumly.

"It is, isn't it?" I said-almost asking myself, remembering a time in my life when everything was okay.

**SKSSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**Flashback-4 years ago**

_"You're home daddy!" Kimberly smiled widely as Sesshomaru walked in the door of their home, clad in his scrubs. She was making dinner-as she did every day._

_"I'm home, princess." He smiled, and sniffed the air. "What's for dinner?" He asked intrigued by this foreign smell. After hanging up his coat, he stepped into the small kitchen. _

_"Oh, it's Roast Beef, with baked potatoes, and asparagus." She smiled, "I'm just putting it in-it will take about an hour-oh- I made double chocolate cake for dessert." _

_"I just don't deserve you." He said, smiling wrapping his arms around her neck from behind and nuzzling his nose in her hair taking In the scent of her perfume. "Is it a special occasion?" Sesshomaru asked._

_"Yeah," She said smiling. _

_Sesshomaru got nervous._

_"What is it?" He asked._

_"Guess!" She commanded, giggling. _

_"It's not either of our birthdays." He said, deep in thought. "I give up" He proclaimed, smiling at her when she turned around. _

_"A year ago today, you got your doctorate, silly!!" She laughed. He put his large hand on her face. _

_"That's right, I almost forgot." He laughed, surprised at himself. _

_"Oh, I went shopping today with Hatsuru-chan." She bit her lip._

_"Oh? Really? What did you get, Kimberly?"Sesshomaru asked. _

_"A special doctorate present for you." She smiled deviously at her-yet he remained clueless. _

_"What is it?" He asked._

_"It's a surprise silly!" Kimberly giggled gently and Sesshomaru smiled. Sesshomaru leaned down and put a kiss on her lips. It wasn't a normal kiss that a father would give a daughter-it was more passionate. When they pulled apart, he pulled out a cigarette box out of the chest pocket of his scrubs. "Hey, Sesshie- smoking is a very bad habit." _

_End Flashback_

I forced the air out of my nose, and sighed. Those days were over now, and Sesshomaru was well convinced Kimberly was dead... he was right, I suppose. There was a difference between who I am now, and who I used to be. I leaned back in my chair, and put my shoes on the desk.

"Not very ladylike, are we?" He snickered, and I scowled.

"I can be lady like if I wished to be." I took my shoes of the desk, and specks of dirt accumulated on the desk. I sat up, and wiped them off. It was strange, but I felt an odd comfort by seeing those specks drop to the floor. He nodded, and his cell phone rang. It was one of those fancy iPhones.

"Hello?" He said. He sighed, and it sounded like there was a shrill woman on the other line. She was shouting. "Yes, Kitamika, I'm still at the school. Yeah-I know you're ovulating, but I got stuck at school. I'll be home as soon as I can. Why don't you play with Rin? Oh, who's house? Oh, I really like Jin-kun. I'll be home as soon as I can, okay babe? Bye." He clicked the button, and set it on the table. He leaned down under his desk, and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

"What happened to smoking being a bad habit?" I joked as he stuck one in his mouth and took a lighter out of his back pocket. He thrust the box in my direction, and I took one-gladly. He lit his cig, and then put it out for me to use. I lit it, and we sat like that for a minute smoking.

"So, your wife sounds like a bitch." I sighed, taking another long puff of the cigarette.

"Yeah..." he agreed. I snickered. "We got married a month after my daughter died-she was training to be a doctor. She was my intern. When my daughter died, she said she'd take the pain away. So, we got married." He sighed, and blew out some smoke.

"I guess you really like your daughter." I sighed, placing my head in the hand that wasn't holding the cig.

"I loved her. She had a way of lighting up a room with her smile... she was just fun to be around." He said mournfully. "She was the most beautiful thing in the world." I smiled wide-secretly flattered. I stood up, and the detention bell rang. I pulled my heavy backpack on my shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei. Oh, and uh, don't let that abusing wife of yours get to you!" I laughed as I walked out the door. I was still laughing, when halfway down the hallway, I realized I didn't have a ride. I groaned and turned around.

"SENSEI!!" I called out down the long and empty corridor. He poked his head out the door. "I don't have a ride home." I complained to him gently. He groaned-about to shake his head no, but then I flashed him the smile-the smile I hadn't given to anyone since I was 12. His eyes opened wide and he called out:

"Fine. Give me a sec." He closed the door to his classroom, and opened it again. He came out with a small business suit case. He walked out beside me, and I looked at him kindly. "I am such a sucker." He mumbled.

"I don't think you're a sucker, Sesshie!" I smiled as I called him what I used to call him. He looked at me for a moment-puzzled. I stuck my hands in my pocket. We walked out to the car in silence. It was exactly the same as it was 4 years ago: a BMW M3. It was blue. I smiled. There was a dent in the back where I had accidently pulled out into a tree when I was 11. "Nice car," I smiled and jumped into the shotgun. He smiled at me and opened the car door so he himself could get in. Once he was in, he put the 

keys in the ignition, and turned the key. The engine ignited with a roar, and I smiled as he put on the radio. I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and dropped it on the ground beside the car. He did the same, and we drove off. We drove for about 10 minutes before he stopped the car at a building. It was our old house. He spent all his money on the car, so we lived in a mid-sized apartment. I had though, that he had recently inherited quite a large sum from his father's death, and he moved into a large hmmm... CITY! It was really that big. I assume it was his wife that chose the house. He turned off the car.

"You look like Kimberly, you know." He said, looking at me-longingly. He ran his hand through my long hair. I leaned into his hand, and I put my hand on his, and I sat there-remembering why he used to hold my heart. "I don't do this with my students but... I was wondering if you would only do this to make me feel like I was with her again." I looked at him sincerely, and smiled. Finally. This was what I wanted. I know I could never return to the past-where we would just do this. Where I wasn't his "daughter" I was a woman. He wasn't my "father" he was just my love. I knew I could never return to that. But at least I could pretend that I was still Kimberly, not Kimeku. He had just met Kimeku, but I hadn't just met Sesshomaru.

"Sure, I guess but I barely met you." I lied.

"Please... I just, I... loved her so much." He begged. "Just one night to have her again, and then it's done, over with. I'll cancel all your detentions."

"But isn't your wench going to worry about you?" I asked quickly. I wasn't the type of person to usually sleep with a married guy. I guess it was worth it, one night to be back into his arms again, one night for our fingers to entangle together.

"Yeah, but I don't care." He frowned. I looked at him.

"You actually had sex with your daughter?" I asked quickly-trying to sound normal. But most people didn't understand the circumstances. I could spend years, explaining and explaining why. But the short of it was simple. My boyfriend, Kyon, was a "virgin killer" but I really didn't like him enough. So, I asked Sesshie to take my virginity, because I knew he would be gentle, and treasure it. We kinda fell in love. Because he wasn't my biological father, he became more like my boyfriend. He didn't actually answer my question, but I think he knew I knew the answer. I leaned forward and kissed him.

But when he drove me home a couple of hours later, I knew that I was happier than I had been in years.

**The end of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_It Takes Courage _

_By InuYashaBaby1_

_Pairings (because, there is A-LOT!)AU: _Kagome_/_InuYasha, Sango/Miroku (Sometimes)

Miroku/O.C., Miroku/Other OC, Sesshomaru/OC, Sesshomaru/OC, OC/Bankotsu, another OC/Bankotsu, Koga/OC, Koga/Other OC Jakotsu/OC (Yes *Gasps* It's a GIRL!)

Rin/Kohaku (Barely in existents….) OC/OC Yeah… That's it''

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do not own several OC's used in this fan fiction. But it just so happens the owner of said OCS Are my friends and I do in fact have permission to use them.

AN: Keep reviewing please? Oh, and thank you, Ra-chan, and Kuron!

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSK**

_Flashback_

_"You can't do this, Kimi." Sesshomaru yelled. "It's going to kill you!"He pointed to her stomach. _

_"It won't... it's our baby." She smiled, choking the tears. _

_"You're a child, Kimi. You're too small to carry a baby." He frowned. "You'll get sick, and the baby will get sick. It's better for you, if we just kill it..." _

_"Kill it? It's a child just like me!" _

_"No, not just like you- Kimi, I'm a demon!" He yelled. "It's not an ordinary human! I'm a demon, Kimi. It'll tear you to shreds." _

_"I want this. I know... I... I shouldn't, but I do, with all my heart. The only reason I went out with Kyon-kun was because he had silver hair. It was never him, it was always, it was always..."_

_"Me." Sesshomaru said quietly. "It's always been me." Kimberly nodded. "But, Kimi, we can't... I can't... let you die... I just, Kimi, please."_

_"If you won't help me, I'll go to Hatsuru-he'll help me." She turned, swinging the door open, and stepping outside into the cold night. _

_"Don't go, Kimi please." He begged, but he was too defeated to go after her right now. He let go of her arm, and because of his devil pride, he shut the door behind him, slamming it in eternal anger. She walked down the street, the memorized path to Hatsuru's house. Little did poor Kimi know, but she was walking into a deep trap. Hatsuru was being beaten to a pulp in the alley beside the apartment that he, his brother, and his mom lived in. And Kyon-Kimi's 'virgin killer' boyfriend was waiting upstairs for her with a pistol he had rented last week. She jogged up the steps and pulled the front door open. She knocked on the door-it was the first apartment on the left. It opened, and someone roughly pulled her in. She screamed out, but he covered her mouth. He threw her onto the floor. She looked up- terrified-she stared into the eyes of her boyfriend, Kyon. He didn't have his cheerful purple rimmed glasses, but he was the Kyon she feared. _

_"Hello, Kimberly." He sneered. _

_"Kyon... where is Hatsuru? I just wanted to..." She started stuttering each syllable in her undeniable fear. What was going to happen to her? She automatically feared what she thought was the worst-but it was oh so much more than her perception of the word. _

_"Bang him like you did your father?" He growled. Grabbing her neck, he squeezed it in a fury. She tried ripping off the hand, finger by finger, but it seems that those tee shirts he had always worn didn't give his muscles justice. "Haha, I bet you thought I didn't know, huh, you little whore?" _

_She squirmed, and he hit her across her face._

_"Leave me alone!" She cried in what little voice she could scrounge up. _

_"No." He smiled. "I assume Hatsuru told you that I was a serial rapist, but I bet he didn't tell you I killed our mother about a month ago." He cackled. _

_Her eyes went wide. Mrs. Kiyoshu? Dead...? How could it be! She was practically her mother! How could Hatsuru have not told her?_

_"Yeah. Common, sweetie. There's gonna be a party down here, so we might as well get upstairs." He pulled her off the floor, and she tried to hit him, but he held firm. (AN: wrong choice of words...) There was a quiet knock at the door. "Common in guys, the door is open. Set up and party wherever you want-just don't go upstairs. There's some booze in the fridge." Kimi kept resisting as high school students flooded the room, calling out names, and screaming in utter joy. She was thrust up the stairs, and he slammed her head into the railing, and she fell on the stairs. She held her head, staring wildly at the blood coating her hands and raven locks. He wrapped his hand around a bunch of her hair, and yanked her up the rest of the way. She screamed and cried in agony, but the sounds, and music of the party over powered her cries of anguish. He pushed her into the bedroom, and she landed on the white carpet, spreading her hands covered with blood on the carpet, scrawling 'Help me' in what she knew of kanji. _

_"That's not going to work." He laughed, kicking her face into the floor. "When I'm done with you, no one is even going to want to look at you-not even your father." She rolled over on the carpet, and let sobs escape her lips. Why was he doing this? Was the real world closer than the 3 foot cushion her father and mother wrapped around her? He kicked her in the stomach, sending radiating waves of pain through her. She shut her eyes tightly, no longer wanting to see the sneakers crippling her body. Then, it suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes, to see her father-standing there in his jeans and white tee-shirt. _

_"Sesshomaru," She moaned, staring up at him. _

_"Kimberly!" He said, running over to her. But, he was cut off, by a hit in the face from Kyon. Sesshomaru hit back, though, fast and hard. His glasses flew across the room, and shattered on the ground. His face scrunched up, and utter rage filled his normally placid features. Kimi leaned up against the bed behind her, terrified. Sesshomaru's nails grew, and they became extremely long. His silver hair grew past his shoulder, and markings appeared on his face, dog demon marks. Kimi knew that demon's existed, and although she knew that her father was one, it scared her to see him this way. A thin strand of light came off of Sesshomaru's finger, and he whipped it across Kyon's face, leaving a thing scar. He pounced on top of Kyon, but Kyon was too quick, and pulled out the gun. He aimed it right at Sesshomaru's shoulder, and shot it. The echo of the shot rang through Kimi's ears. Sesshomaru backed into the wall, grabbing his shoulder, astounded by the extreme amount of blood. He fell to the floor, leaving a long line of blood trailing him on the wall. _

_"Sesshomaru!!!!!!!" Kimberly cried out. "Sesshomaru!!!!!!!!!!" _

_But, he didn't respond. _

_End Flashback_

I groaned and stretched as I sat up in bed. I ran my hand through my hair, it was messy and knotty. Product of an awful night's sleep. My mind and body were both exhausted from living life the way I did. I ripped off the blankets, and remembered I had school today. I looked at the clock, and was shocked by the time it read: 5:00 PM. I had missed and entire day of school, nobody even having woke me up. Already, this dumb-ass adopted family of mine was tired of me. It's not like I cared about school-because I didn't. Not one fraction of a god damned ounce. But, I wanted to see Sesshomaru, so badly. Last night was the best sex I had since, well him. I stood up, my feet shivering on the cold floor. I walked across the room, and looked at myself in the stupid mirror the stupid new family gave me. My pajama's consisted of a long tee shirt, that had many stains on it, and I noticed a ton of hickeys all over me. I looked so bad, I could repulse anybody walking the street. And yet, I glowed with an ethereal light. I grabbed the brush off the table and ran it quickly through my hair. I pulled on a pair of jeans, and a low cut top. I slipped a sweat shirt on top of it, so it covered all the hickey's Sesshomaru left. I picked up my cell phone, and dialed Sakura-chan's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sakura!"

"KIMI! Are you okay, you weren't in school today! Sensei looked worried. He asked about you. What happened between you two?"

"I'm fine, Kura, really. Nothing... Happened, we just talked."

"Ah, okay. Kimi, he's known as a bit of a flirt."

"A flirt? Really? With other teachers, I'm sure right." I said confused. He had said he didn't do that with students.

"No. With Students... 3 girls in the last year, Kimi- All Freshman."

"Freshman?"

"Yeah. They didn't press charges, either. But it's common knowledge."

"I guess it was that daughter of his."

"Yeah, I guess. But I also think he's kinda a..." Her voice got quiet and tense "Pervert." She mumbled it like it was a swear. I gasped. Sakura _never _said pervert.

"Really that bad?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Aw, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I yelled. "I slept with him."

"KIMEKU! YOU DID?" She screamed. I dropped the phone and quickly picked it back up.

"Er... Yeah."

"Was _that _why you weren't in school today?"

"No-I kinda slept through the day,"

"Didn't Miroku wake you up?"

"Who?"

"Your adopted brother."

"Aw, right."

"You should probably talk to his Best friend, InuYasha."

"Why?"

"He's Sensei's brother."

"Oh." I didn't know Sesshomaru had a brother.

"Kimi, I don't think that Sensei is right for you."

"Uh, I know. It was a uh, one night uh, thing."

"Oh, goodness Kimi! When you start going into the 'Uhs' that means you're in love-!!!"

"No, I'm not in love, Sakura." I sighed.

"Well, I gave sensei your cell phone number."

"WHAT?" I squealed.

"He looked worried. I just couldn't deny his face."

"Fine. Go ahead, judge him, then give him my cell phone number."

"Sorry, Kimi-san."

"I gotta go."

"Nkay, see you later."

"Yeah."

I flipped the sleek phone closed, and there were no missed calls. 6 was dinner, I still had a good twenty minutes. Then, my phone rang.

I stared at it, as if it was a bomb, hotwired to explode.

I finally picked it up after the third ring.

"Hello?" I said awkwardly-praying it wasn't Sensei.

"Hatsuki? You have some explaining to do." I recognized the husky voice well. I sighed.

"Oh, god. Sesshomaru-I"

"Are you okay?" The question surprised me.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? When you didn't come to school... I got worried. I thought maybe... I had hurt you last night."

"Far from it, in fact." I said happily. "I was just tired."

"Ah, alright. Well, last night was the last time anything like that... will ever happen between us. Do you understand?"

"Crystal Clear." I whimpered.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

The phone went dead, and I turned toward the door to go down and get my dinner.

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**Third Person POV-30 minutes previous**

Sesshomaru sat as his desk in the study, talking on the phone with the principle of the school.

"You have to stop messing around with students, Sesshomaru." Takkun said. "Just because you're the best teacher in Japan-it doesn't give you the right to boink every girl with green eyes or black hair, or her cup size, or whatever it is you go by." Sesshomaru groaned. "You have a wife, you know."

"It would be nice if Kitamika didn't find out about this, Ta." He said, pleadingly.

"I hadn't planned to tell her, man. All I'm saying is fuck her instead to innocent 14 year olds, you know? I mean, why do you need to fuck them any who? She was your daughter. I pray that you and that little girl didn't fool around."

"Of course not, I just loved her so much-I guess that's the only way I know how to get love out of girls that age. Sorry. I didn't rape anyone though, I got consent on all 17-oh sorry 18 times."

"18? Man, two days ago it was 17."

"Well, she was kinda-_her..._"

_"_You mean seriously, you made love to a dead girl? I dunno, that's kinda low."

"No! I mean, she had her eyes, her hair, her age, her nickname, her smile, her nickname for me."

"You mean she was 12?"

"No, She was 16."

"Oh, well at least it was a step up. YOU ARE SUCH A PEDOPHILE!"

"God. You're right-might as well call me Robert." (AN!!!!!WHOOT!)

"Just-leave our students, ALONE!"

"All right, Kimi was the last one."

"Good. Bye, Sesshomaru."

"Bye, Takkun." Sesshomaru hung up the phone and stared at it mournfully. He _had _planned to call over that Kimi girl-ask how she was, then call her over for a quickie (DAMN! She was good in bed) but he realized that those days were over. He couldn't be like that. He couldn't do this anymore. Kimberly was gone, he had to realize this. She and his unborn child were both taken away. He called Kimi, and that was the end of that.

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**Kimi POV**

Dinner was over, and I quietly stared into the empty plate.

"So," Mrs. Hatsuki, a thin wiry woman with dyed blonde hair and gray eyes said. "WE got a phone call from the school, today Kimeku."

"Oh?" I asked falsely surprised.

"You didn't go to school today." A man, Mr. Hatsuki, was just an older Miroku.

"Ah, well, you guys didn't give me an alarm clock, and Miroku didn't come to get me." I smiled.

"You didn't come to dinner last night, though." Miroku piped in.

"Oh, I had some pizza with a friend that I haven't seen in a long while." I said, taking a sip of sparkling water.

"You could have called." Miroku's girlfriend, Sango said sweetly.

"Why does she have so much say?" I asked, aggravated.

"Her father also owns a prosperous company. We were engaged since birth." Miroku said affectionately.

"Oh, lord almighty!" I cried out, slamming my knife savagely into the table cloth, where it now stood pointing upwards, the butt pointing towards the sky.

"Jealous, much." Sango sneered. I stuck my tongue out at her. She gasped, and I turned, walking towards the door. I would go to my bar.

Ah, my bar. Kimi's a great place really. I take care of it really well. It's a place of my own too. I inherited from the same people which I inherited the gang. So, it's often referred to as 'HQ' by some of my good friends. I'm a leader of a gang you see, one I inherited from my adopted father. He taught me how to fight. This one is not Sesshomaru, but I never did learn Fathers first name, only his last, Satozuki. Him and Mui were really kind when they weren't putting me in a boxing room. They were far better than a lot of parents I had over the years, third only to my real parents and Sesshomaru, of course. But I had many others. Anyway, back to the bar. It's located on the corner of two streets, deep into the slums. It's sweet neon sign glows bright: "Kimi's Bar & Pub, Open All Night" It even has a liquor license. We sell classic American and Japanese cuisine, although we don't sell sushi. There is an apartment upstairs, a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living area. Many a boyfriend and I have become familiar with that double bed. My old pictures litter the walls. I forgot to get my jacket on the way out of that cold house. I always prefer the bar. I had nothing to drive with, so I walked. Clear out my head.

I hated rich people, I guess I always have. I was surprised when the adoption agency called me up, normally they didn't bother me. To me, the Hatsukis were just another group of rich jerks who wanted to appear kind by adopting a helpless teen. Well, I'm not helpless; I never was. I no longer loathed hitting people who went against the gang-now I fucking _loved_ it. How terrible is that? Of course, not that I'm in charge of the Americus, we don't beat up on people we don't have reason to. It wasn't always like that. I remember this one time, Pap (That's what I called my third adoptive dad, Satozuki was his last name...) instructed us to beat the shit out of this one lady walking by...just because she was walking by. And you wanna know what? We did it. She was pregnant too-the baby's blood spilled all over the winter snow. She was too weak to come at us, but the lady was screaming at us "Murderers" she called us. There wasn't much special about this, at the time it was a routine thing. But, the reason I remember this is because she already had bruises. Already had them.

When I got to the bar, it was already open. I instructed Goemon, the leader of the male division of Americus second in command only to me, to open at 7 everyday. He does it too. Goemon is good like that. I smiled as I pushed open the door.

"Hey, guys." I said, "Anybody got a smoke?" Goemon came up and hugged me. Goemon was a big guy.

I was tall, for a girl, 5'10'' (Although Kuron was ALWAYS taller than me...it's strange) Goemon was HUGE! He was at least 6'5''. He was broad shouldered, and a big muscled guy. He matched that with a big personality. His hair was a deep brown, so deep it was approaching black, but it hadn't quite made the notch. He had a couple scars from knife fights (hey, doesn't everyone in the gang world?) one across his eyebrows, and one going across his nose. His eyes were black. Not deep brown like his hair, I'm sure of this, his eyes were black. I've always liked Goemon, he just wasn't the boyfriend type. Of course, there was many a night when he had been the one to accompany me up to my little apartment. He was a good friend like that. He handed me a cigarette and lit it with one of those expensive 'Zippo' lighters, you know, the ones in the case? I smiled as I looked around the room. Ayumu, a tall girl with purple streaks through her brown hair nodded at me while taking a drag on her cigarette. Ayumu is a year younger than me, making her 15. Mei, the oldest is 21 years old. She was leaning on her favorite bar stool and smoking her cigar. Yes, she smokes cigars, it's kinda her vice. Like orange tic tacs and Paulie Bleaker from Juno. Naoki was a short, gangly kid who was only 13. He was covered in zits, and was sipping a bottle of root beer. Osamu and Ran were flirting with each other in the corner, Osamu had his hand in the back of Ran's jeans-figures, those two are inseparable. The twins were the last ones. Their dark hair covered their eyes, and their slite figures looked transparent in the moonlight, man, Rina and Rio are creepy. Of course, my gang is big, bigger than this, but it's rare to have us all in one group. We got close once, only one person was missing, but then again, Rokuru is ALWAYS late.

I waved at them all, and Goemon patted me on the shoulder.

"Sakura is upstairs." He said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "She was covered with bruises." I bit my lip to stifle a hiss or growl. It was _him_ again. I pushed past Goemon, and jogged up the stairs in the back. I twisted the door handle.

"Sakura?" I asked apprehensively as I opened the door. I shut the door on behind me, finding the light on in the bedroom. "Sakura?" I asked with more strength.

"In the bedroom." Sakura said quietly, but she knew I had fantastic hearing. I walked in the bedroom, a blue room, and she was staring at the mirror. She looked at me, and smiled weakly. "Really," she shrugged, "I don't think it's that bad this time." I ran to hug her.

"Oh, Jesus, Kura, why didn't you call me?" I said pulling away and staring at her face. Her blue eyes were swollen from the black eyes, her neck and face covered. I put my face in my hands. That's when I smelt the blood. "Did he rape you too?" I turned to her. She nodded solemnly. I stood up and kicked the nightstand.

"You gotta understand, I deserved it," She nodded "This time, I deserved it, Kaoku said so."

Kaoku was her sister's husband. He did this to Kura on a-if not a daily-weekly basis.

"What could you have possibly done to deserve this?" I questioned, holding her bruised wrist. Tears ran down her face.

"I knocked over his expensive whisky."

"Kura, I won't let you go back there." I shook my head. "I don't care if she's your sister, clearly she doesn't care enough about you to divorce that sick son of a bitch."

"She cares!" Sakura protested. "SHE CARES." She started to cry.

"I'm calling Kiysku."I said, taking the phone in my hands.

"Don't trouble him, he lives an hour away." She shook her head.

"Sakura, come on. You've gotta hear how crazy you sound. Kiysku is crazy about you, he'd dive of a cliff if that's what it took..."

"DON"T MAKE HIM DO THAT!" She said, standing up.

"Metaphorically, besides, he...he hasn't seen you in a while, and I think we should just hang out." I dialed his number, it was on speed dial. Kuron didn't speak up against me, I don't think she could have.

"Jinenki residence, Mrs. Jinenki speaking" Jinenki-sama's voice was cheerful and peppy on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Jinenki-sama, it's Kimi-is Kiysku home?"

"Oh, hello Kimi-chan. Yes he is, would you like to talk to him?" She asked. She liked me-well, as much as she could, considering the fact that I'm a gang leader, I own my own bar, and I 'sleep with anything with a dick' as one boyfriend described it.

"Yes, please Jinenki-sama." I may not always be the nicest, but I was certainly polite.

"One moment." There were some sounds of the passing of the phone.

"Hey, Kimi what's up?"

"Hey, Kiysku-kun, it's Sakura."

"Oh, god is she okay?" His voice transformed into protective boyfriend Mode.

"No. It was that rat bastard Kaoku again."

"I won't bring over Kiyre, I'll just come...where are you?"

"The bar." The other end clicked. I hung up the phone, and crawled next to Sakura on the couch. She had started watching a movie, I asked her what it was.

"The Notebook." Sakura replied simply.

"It's a good one."

"Yup, I really love it." She smiled wildly, and giggled a bit.

"Kiysku is coming over." I whispered. She nodded, finally, in agreement with me.

I hate to say this, but Sakura, it seems, had seen more awful and terrible things than I had. Yet, she hadn't changed. She was still peppy and giddy. Maybe that's because she knew the leukemia would take her one day, and she might as well live life to the fullest. I guess I was...jealous? Is that possible? Not of her situation, but of the fact that she can remain so cheery. If I had that, maybe Sesshomaru would have recognized me.

"You know, Sakura, it wasn't your fault." She shook her head, and smiled.

"It's okay, Kimi. Really." But was it? For now, I had to accept it. The first few times, I couldn't but I think I can deal with it now. As much as I possibly could, you know? There was a knock on my door.

"I'll get the door and grab some popcorn from downstairs, okay?" I said as I stood up. Turning towards the door, the person kept knocking. I opened the door. There stood Kiysku in all his glory. His eyes, the crystal blue. His hair, the dark brown or black I could never determine, his broad shoulders, his cute smile, and my favorite feature, his little ears, the hamster/guinea pig ears. Although, I did date him for a bit, I think he's perfect for Sakura. I'm no boyfriend stealer, mark my words. At least, not on purpose. Did I think he was great looking, and I think he'd be a fun ride? Sure. But would I ever do it? Of course not. (According to Sakura, he's a real 10 or 12, if you get my drift.)

"How bad was it?" He asked roughly.

"Bad, but not the worst." I shrugged. "You know how it is. I don't think she even fights back now, it's crazy." There was this one time, he raped her, and beat her to the point where she was in the hospital for days.

"Yeah." He nodded solemnly. He pushed past me, and I thought I heard a whispered exchange of 'I love you's. I shut the door as I walked down into the bar. Everybody looked worried, even the twins. Everyone loved Sakura.

"Well?" Goemon asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

"She'll be better with a little TLC."

"Kaoku again?" Naoki asked, I think he was in love with Sakura. The only times he talked, it was about her. I nodded at him.

"Anybody got some popcorn?" I asked and Mei handed me a bowl. The bowl has hot, and I had to move my hands constantly to prevent burn.

"We gotta kill that sonofabitch." Mei said, looking into my eyes.

"Someday, not today. She wants to keep her sister happy, and Kaoku makes her sister happy, I guess." I shrugged and looked around the room. Everyone went back to their places, and I grabbed Goemon's arm. He turned to me. "After Ki and Kuron leave, could you come upstairs? I'm having a lonely day."

"Sure, Kimi. You know I'd do anything for you." I would have blushed if I could have. He kissed me on the cheek.

I guess I didn't want to be alone. I hated falling asleep without a warm body next to mine, I shake, and I shiver and I can't sleep. Night terrors, my real mom always said. I opened the door.

"I got popcorn!" I called into the darkness of the room. I heard a gleeful 'Yay!' from Kuron, and with her, it was clearly not sarcastic.

We watched some old movies, as we usually did on beating days. Today it was _Gaslight_, _Physco_, and _The Shining_, although Kuron had to leave at certain places. She's never been able to take it when the elevator opens and all that blood comes out...she always leaves the room. Well, they left at about 3 in the morning, same car. Although, they never had sex on beatings days (She was a water demon, and the healing happened quickly and so did the sex then after) . Goemon came up, and the sex wasn't as great as it usually was, it was just good. I guess I wasn't into it as much as I usually was. Goemon held me all through the night, he was there when I woke up to get ready for school-thank god for Fridays, huh?

**END chapter 3**

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSK**

_AN_**:**_ Hazzah! I am done! Thanks, Kuron for reminding me, or I would have never gotten it done. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**It Takes Courage **_

_**By InuYashaBaby1**_

_**Pairings (because, there is A-LOT!)AU: **_**Kagome**_**/**_**InuYasha, Sango/Miroku (Sometimes)**

**Miroku/O.C., Miroku/Other OC, Sesshomaru/OC, Sesshomaru/OC, OC/Bankotsu, another OC/Bankotsu, Koga/OC, Koga/Other OC Jakotsu/OC (Yes *Gasps* It's a GIRL!)**

**Rin/Kohaku (Barely in existents….) OC/OC Yeah… That's it''**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do not own several OC's used in this fan fiction. But it just so happens the owner of said OCS Are my friends and I do in fact have permission to use them.**

**AN: Heyy, Yash here. This chapter introduces a favorite character of mine, Sarany. Sarany is owned by the glorious SilenceX, and Kiysku, Kiyre and Sakura (and Kaoku) belong to the great shipporinKIMS11. I probably should mention that you should read their stories if you wanna know more about Sarany and Sakura. Also-I've never been to Japan, so my knowledge of the setting comes from reading tons of manga-forgive me if I'm wrong. Sorry about the long AN YAY! Review please! **_**All written in italics is spoken in English.**_

**Chapter 4**

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

I stared at the setting sun for a while. It was beautiful, lovely even. The blues, pinks, and oranges, complimented the omniscient presence of Mt. Fuji near. I leaned farther down on the bridge, turning my gaze to the smashing water beneath it. I inhaled, the cool smell of salt flooring me. I had always loved the ocean. The way it crashed against the waves, the way it could pull back so quickly with the tides.

"Hey," A rough voice sighed from behind me, and I turned to face the owner of it. He was clearly his brothers well...brother. They looked so alike. Alike-yet different.

InuYasha's lips were turned into a dastardly scowl, his eyes were a diluted amber, not as crisp as Sesshomaru's. It appeared as it there was another color swirled somewhere in the caverns of his eyes. Maybe it was violet. His hair was long and pulled back into a pony tail, it was white not silver. He had dog ears that twitched silently with the rolling breeze. He was wearing a shirt that said 'Bite me' on it, he was wearing faded jeans and converse. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Hi." I replied, turning to him. I was wearing a tee-shirt and some sweats, basic stuff. I wasn't planning on seducing him or anything, no, not on Sundays. Just kidding, I knew when to stay out of girl's ways. That girl was Kagome-captain of the archery team, who would mess with that? I didn't want to be walking around with an arrow in my head.

"So, your Miroku's new sister." InuYasha sighed, trying to be relatively polite. It was hard for him, I could tell that much.

"And you're Sesshie's brother." I concluded. His jaw tightened as if I had stunned him with a electric shock.

"What of it?" He said, leaning on a pulled over motorcycle. This guy was clearly trying to be a bad ass. He was fairly good at it, too.

"How much has he changed since Kimberly died?" it really felt strange talking about myself that way, but I had to know.

"He's gotten a little colder, if that's possible," He laughed, as if it were some impossible joke. I didn't understand-what could be funny about that? I winced slightly.

"Yeah...and what about that Kitamika?"I paused, before growling out "His wife."

"She's an utter pain." He rolled his eyes. "God, she's such a bitch!"

"What did she do?" I asked him.

"She through her plate at him in the middle of dinner, and she broke my mother's fine china." He shrugged before adding. "We did nothing to her, so..."

"Thanks." I nodded before turning to walk away, I didn't want to pester the guy. He looked like he had a whole lot on his mind. Like-how can I get Kagome to do me on a school night?

"Wait." He called, grabbing my shoulder. "Howdgya get my number?"

"Your girlfriend's friends with my best friend." I simply shrugged away his hand.

"You've been here for four days, and already you have connections." He laughed. "Have you met Kags yet?"

"Kagome? No, not yet." I smiled lightly. "I'm sure she's great." His face brightened, a grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Great is an understatement." His eyes sparkled.

"Your bike got a name?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah," His eyes just went on glittering. "Tetusaiga."

"Huh." I left with that and smiled when I heard the revving engine behind me. I noticed a woman standing on a street corner, trying to read a map. She was tan, and lovely. Her hair was a deep brown, and she was biting her lip.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked her sweetly. She didn't look up from the map, which I realized was written in English. _"Do you need help with that?" _I asked her a second time, this time in English, my clear Bostonian accent coming through.

She looked up, her eyes a glazed over dark blue. There was a bandage across her forehead, and I realized this woman was about 30 years old. She looked older, as if aged by some unknown force. She smiled weakly at me.

_"You speak English?" _She asked.

_"Yeah. Where are you looking to go?" _I replied, but she seemed more interested in me.

_"You have no accent, well, not a Japanese one. So you aren't Japanese?"_Her eyes were squinted at me.

_"No, I'm not Japanese. I'm American. Yourself?" _

_"Ah, me too." _ She ran a shaking hand through her hair. _"I'm from Alaska, you?" _

_"Massachusetts-Boston." _I conformed, remembering the smell of the sausages cooking outside of Fenway Park. "_Go Red Sox." _She laughed at that calmly.

" _I should have guessed. You sure do know how to make a girl feel at home." _ She nodded her head in time to what she was saying. _"Do you know where the local private high school is? I can't pronounce the name, but it's somewhere around here, and my daughter's going there, so..."_

I pointed to my left, almost knocking a man off his bike. He dodged me, but swore at me. I kept pointing, and smiled. "_You take a left here, and then you keep going. It's a big, scary looking building on your right. I go there, by the way." _

_"YOU DO?" _She suddenly looked excited. "_I'm so glad! I was nervous about sending my precious Sarany there without her knowing anyone." _

_"Yeah, it's a rough place. I've only been going there for a couple of days." _

_"Oh. Well, how long have you been living here?" _

_"8 years." _

_"How do you keep your English so good?" _

_"I practice."_ I smiled at this woman. _"I'm Kimi, by the way." _I put my hand out to shake hers. She didn't take it, so I put it down.

"_Kimi, huh? Is that Japanese?" _

_"Yeah, my real name is Kimberly, but, they ended up just calling me Kimi instead." _

_"Well, it was good to meet you, Kimi." _She smiled at me and walked away. She walked to the right. I was dumbstruck, and I wasn't quite so sure why. Had this woman played me? What would she had gained from that? It occurred to me that I should call out to her, to tell her that she was going to wrong way, but it also occurred to me that she hadn't given me her name.

**SSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Monday Morning**

I slid down the banister and smiled to see Sango slapping Miroku. That ass deserved it really. He was such a pervert. It was raining, and there was no early morning sunshine streaming through the windows as there was in most stories. I returned my look to Sango who was about halfway down the stairs.

"Did you spend the night?" I asked. Her face became coated in a red fire, a blush.

"Yes," She stated calmly. She was walking a little funny.

"Was that your first time?" I gasped. She nodded.

"I...I held out on him, but I was afraid, because he's always flirting with other woman and sleeping with other women..." Her voice dropped to a hiss. "I just couldn't be second best any longer."

I laughed at her jealousy and bounced into the kitchen. Mushin , the old, fat drunk cook, stood behind the counter holding a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Blueberry!" he exclaimed. I stared at him for a moment, curious about why his cheeks were red and pushed up into an unnatural grin.

"Oh, you mean the pancakes!" I laughed at my own stupidity and took the plate. I settled into a cushioned chair, shoveling pile after pile of bacon into my mouth and daintily eating a bite of pancakes. Mushin laughed again, taking a swig out of his corona. I hoped up, leaving about half of my pancakes there and got ready to start the day. I smiled when I hoped into the garage and saw my familiar motorcycle leaning on the side wall. It was green and silver, and old. A classic Harley. I got it a couple years back, I swiped it from a girl in a rival gang-there were still blood stains on the fender, and that's the way I liked it. I smiled to myself and shoved my hands in my pockets.

I quickly jogged over to the bike, I still had at least an hour before school started and it only took 5 minutes to get there from here. I smiled as I revved the engine and speeded away, forgetting my helmet but not caring. (AN-remember children! Though kimi is a bad ass it's still not okay for her not to wear a helmet and you should always wear one!) I reached the school and was surprised that no one had arrived yet, well, no one save Koga and the gang.

Koga's hair was in a loose ponytail, his eyes were a crisp blue and his uniform was cut to show off his muscles. I tasseled my hair and walked by him.

"Hey," He called out, grabbing my arm. "You wanna go out?"

"Nope." I replied simply, thinking of that delicious teacher waiting inside for me.

"Are you sure?" His voice had a think sexy growl to it, a tone I rather liked.

"Maybe later, big boy." I tugged playfully on his tie and walked away. I swayed my hips a little, and I could hear the members of his gang whistle as I walked away. I pulled open the door and stepped inside.

The empty hallways were eerie, and I shuddered. I never liked schools, and the empty hall ways only made it worse. I sauntered quickly to my locker, pulling my bag off my shoulders. The combination, though I had just got it yesterday, was simple. 16-38-16. The lock pulled open with a click and I pulled a mirror, a pencil case, and a couple of pictures out of my bag. I decorated my locker in a hurry, not wanting it to be you know, impersonal. A girl walked by me and she was clearly lost. Her get up was seriously ridiculous.

She was wearing the school uniform, yes, but it was clearly way too big for this short girl. She was wearing loose pants, and a long sleeved shirt. PLUS a hoodie. Over her head, she wore a veil over her face, but not the type they wear in Afghanistan. No-it was different, like a black wedding veil. She was staring at a piece of paper and wandering around. She tripped, and fell backward. I covered my mouth in an attempt to cover my snickers. Her veil fell off, revealing beautiful brown hair. The brown hair of the woman I had met yesterday. Her skin was a dark brown, and she cussed something under her breath something clearly in English.

"Are you alright?" A peppy girl ran over and asked. This girl was lovely, and I recognized her as the cheerleader named Kaki. The tan girl smiled back at Kaki, but didn't reply.

"_Are you alright, that's what she said." _I commented to the girl. She looked at me, and frowned.

"_I know," _The girl replied harshly as if I had stabbed her with a jagged blade, taking Kaki's hand and pulling herself up. "Thanks a bunch, I'm alright." Her Japanese wasn't that bad, only a couple of lapses in pronunciation.

"Just ignore her," Kaki smiled. "Don't let her rain on your parade! I'm Kaki, by the way."

"Sarany." The girl replied. I guess this was the woman I had met's daughter.

"That's a cool name." Kaki replied, leading her away. "What ethnicity is it?"

"It's Indian." Sarany answered. I just turned back to my locker. I stuffed my bag in there and shut it quickly, walking to my homeroom.

I reached the door quickly, looking through the small glass to make sure that sensei was the only one in there, and he was. I opened the door quickly, and shut it quietly.

"Heyya, teach." I smiled at him, and he looked up from his paper work.

"Good morning, Hatsuki." He replied coldly. I licked my lips and walked over to the desk. Leaning on it, I created some cleavage and winked at him.

"You wanna get together after school?" I asked him. He looked up from his paper, and shook his head.

"Kimi, I told you."

"I know, but I've never been one for direction." I tapped my finger on his nose.

"Kimi, if you ever try to seduce me again, I'll have you expelled. Is that clear?" He looked me dead in the eyes as he said it. I felt like crying. I had been rejected before, of course, what girl hasn't? I hadn't felt this much rejection for a long time. I turned from him and walked out the door. I bumped a girl on the way out. She blushed as her notebook fell out of her arms. Her skin was porcelain white, her hair a black like mine, but shorter. Her hair only came up to her chin. I jumped a little at her eyes, they were a scolding red. She smiled at me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I handed her back her notebook.

"You must be that new girl, Kimi."

"I'm not that new. There is even newer meat to chew." I commented, referring to Sarany.

"No, I'm not that interested in her. Only you." Her eyes sparkled. "I'm Sasha." I shook her hand, and she walked away. I couldn't help but think that girl was strange. I could have sworn she was into me. Sasha, huh? I might just have to watch out for her.

**FLASHBACK**

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

_"Kimi-san!" Kyon called, jogging after the eleven year-old. _

_"Yeah, Kyon-kun?" She said innocently, gazing up at him with her emerald orbs. His red eyes glittered at her behind his brown tinted contacts. He smiled lightly. _

_"You look really nice today." He commented slyly, grinning inwardly at the blush crossing her face. She was wearing a pair of short-shorts and a tank top. Maximum skin-just the way he liked it. Hatsuru looked at him disapprovingly. _

_"Thank you." Kimi said sweetly, her voice cracking slightly. _

_"Kimi, we should really go, the movie's going to start." Hatsu pleaded, trying anything, _anything_, to get Kimi away from this monster of a teenager. _

_"Mind if I join you?" Kyon probed. "I mean, I am Kimi's boyfriend." He added, and Hatsu's eyes seared with pure anger. _

_"Yeah, sure." Kimi shrugged, turning to go into the movie theater, anxious to view a new movie. Before she could open the door, Kyon pulled her back, pulling her into a kiss. Because Kimi liked to keep her eyes closed, she couldn't see the cruel wink that Kyon gave his 'brother'. It was a smug wink, and it made Hatsu fume with jealousy. Kyon pulled away from Kimi, and held her hand. _

_"I love you," Kyon said nonchalantly. He said it every day. _

_"Yeah, ditto." Kimi replied, which sent Kyon into a brief moment of anger. He _hated_ when she did that. She had never told him she loved him. I mean, they were good together, where they not? _

_The truth was, Kimi didn't love him. He knew it. He wasn't worried-by the time he was done, she would love him. He was sure of it. _

**End FLASHBACK**

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

"Kimi?" Sakura called to me, jogging over.

"Hey, Kura." I smiled at her.

"So, I guess you met Sasha." She said.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I did."

"She's been dying to meet you. I've meant to introduce you, but I keep forgetting. She's really a nice girl. She added." I nodded, looking closely at Kura's face. Although it was a couple of days ago, she still had a bruise on her cheek bone which she had covered expertly with cover up. I knew her too well to not notice, though.

It was a reminisce of what a horrible monster could do, a terrible, horrible monster. Horrible monsters were all over. They were everywhere. I couldn't fight them off. I felt as if I was drowning, and I wasn't sure why. I wasn't sure what this feeling of dread was, but I could sense it. I looked past Sakura's shoulder, and saw Sasha looking directly at me, her eyes bearing into mine. Oh. That's where it was from.

"Kimi?" Sakura shook my shoulder, as if I had been in some dream state.

"Huh?"

"I said did you write the paper for Naraku's class yet? I know it's due Thursday, but I'm having some trouble figuring out the order of the battles of the hundred years war, you know history isn't my strong suit. Could you help me out?"

"Sure," I said, looking back into Sakura's perfect crystal eyes. Suddenly, the dread was washed away, as if someone had put out a fire. "Sure, I'll help you with it."

**End Chapter 4**

**SKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**AN: I introduced a lot of Ocs in this one, I hope you could keep track. LOL. R&R. I know it's short, but I have a lot to do, so... you know. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**It Takes Courage **_

_**By InuYashaBaby1**_

_**Pairings (because, there is A-LOT!)AU: **_**Kagome**_**/**_**InuYasha, Sango/Miroku (Sometimes)**

**Miroku/O.C., Miroku/Other OC, Sesshomaru/OC, Sesshomaru/OC, OC/Bankotsu, another OC/Bankotsu, Koga/OC, Koga/Other OC Jakotsu/OC (Yes *Gasps* It's a GIRL!)**

**Rin/Kohaku (Barely in existents….) OC/OC Yeah… That's it''**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do not own several OC's used in this fan fiction. But it just so happens the owner of said OCS Are my friends and I do in fact have permission to use them.**

**AN: Heyya, Yash here. I am glad people like this story, I'm just an especially slow updater. It might get slower because I'm thinking of writing a new fanfic. A new one???!! COME ON! YASH YOU ALREADY HAVE LIKE, SEVEN FANFICS!!! . Besides, I had a string of bad ass virus mother smuckers that practically destroyed my computer. However, I did a worship dance to the gods of antivirus software, and here I am good as new! This chapter introduces a character that is already sorta there...? if that makes any sense whatsoever. **

**Aw, well. On with the chapter! **_**All words in italics are in English!**_

**Chapter 5**

**SKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**Third Person**

"You are having an affair," Kitamika commented as Sesshomaru pulled off of his wife.

"Why would you think that?" He asked as he stood from the bed and stretched. He grabbed a bath robe to cover his naked self. He thought that he had done her good, in fact, he knew he had.

"You were distant." She said, licking her lips. The moonlight shone over her grotesquely skinny body.

"Distant?" He laughed. "I'm sorry, Kitti, but I was thinking about this one student who was giving me trouble." She cocked an eyebrow.

"A girl student?"

"Yes, she's a girl." He rolled his eyes.

"What's the little whore's name? You know, so I know who to kill after you leave me!" Kitamika cried out.

"Calm down." His voice was cold and stern.

"You're not denying it!" She screamed, her hands grabbing at her dyed blonde hair. Tears were streaming down her determined face.

"Baby, please." He pleaded. "Don't hurt yourself again." She started to bite her lip, and she drew blood. He ran over to her. He started to shake her. "What do you want me to do?!"

"Quit your job!" She yelled and blood flew into his face. "Quit it! I want you to never see that bitch again! Just, please don't!" She moaned and threw herself onto him.

"I'll quit my job." He reluctantly agreed.

"Promise me!" She clung to him harder.

"I promise."

**SKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**Kimi POV**

Sakura smiled to me at lunch. It was awkward. Here, at the lunch table, was blondie Mcblondblond, Kaki and Ms. positive, Sarany. I stared blankly at my food. Anywhere, but here.

"So, do you guys want to hang out after school?" Sakura pleaded. Oh God no! I wanted to scream, Don't you see the pure sphere of utter, I hate these people, get me outta here!???

"I can't!" Kaki exclaimed. "I have cheerleading practice and then I'm going on a date with Bankotsu."

"Have a blast!" I said sarcastically.

"I will!" She smiled genuinely. My jaw went agape. This girl was either as dumb as a pole, or as stupid as shit.

"Well, I really want to get out of the house. So I'll go." Sarany said.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'm going," I commented dryly. "Hey where's Takahashi sensei?"

"I heard he quit." Kaki stated quietly.

Quit? Why would Sesshomaru have quit? Even when he was working as a doctor he had always wanted to be a teacher. He was only a doctor because that was what his father had done, and his father was the head doctor at Tokyo general. Besides, I had been in his class, I knew he taught well, and I could tell he loved it. I don't understand why he would have quit. So my mind immediately jumped to the bad conclusion. The bad conclusion? A car accident, possibly. Maybe he got suddenly ill. I shivered, and wanted to cry. I didn't understand why this worried me so much, usually I wasn't a worry wart. I never worried about anyone but Sakura, but this was different. He was different.

"I-I'm going to go to the, uh, bathroom."I stuttered and got up. I walked to the hallway and pulled out my cell phone. With shaking fingers, I hastily searched the past calls.

Takahashi, Sesshomaru-There was his number, beautiful and sweet. I pressed call. On the third ring there was an answer.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi MD." His voice was swift and cold. However, it sounded wonderful to me. Hell, he could have said Fuck you bitch! And I would still be just as happy.

"Sensei!" I panted into the phone. "How are you?"

"Hatsuki," He sighed, his voice not wavering.

"Call me Kimi, I'm not your student anymore." I smiled inwardly at this statement.

"Well, Kimi, I can't talk to you now I'm at work."

"Work? Where is work?"

"I can't tell you." I could practically hear him grinding his prefect teeth together as he said it.

"Ah, why not?" I prodded, leaning against the stall.

"My wife...well..." I could hear him putting down something. "She doesn't want me to be tempted by other woman." I giggled a little bit.

"Other women, like me?" I said seductively.

"Specifically you."

"You do know how to flatter a girl, don't you sensei?"

"You shouldn't call me sensei anymore, I'm not your teacher anymore."

"I know, so what should I call you? Sesshie? Takahashi-sama? Sesshomaru-kun?" As I said this, he cackled.

"You should call me anything, because this is the last time I'll ever talk to you." His voice turned to ice.

"The last time?" My voice cracked. "_The last time?" _

_"Very good, Kimeku. Yes... the very last time." _His voice was just as sweet speaking English.

"Why?"

"Because. I could very easily fall in love with you." He said this and hung up.

I stared at the phone, as I myself hung up. I felt like I was flying. He could very easily fall in love with me. I bit my lip. He could easily fall in love with me. Not with Kimberly, th girl he loved and loves, but Kimeku, the girl that I had become. I reached for the door of the bathroom. He could fall in love with me. I walked until I got to the lunch table. All doubts of mine were gone. He quit, yeah...but he quit because he was in love with me. Suddenly, as I relived the conversation in my head, he had said that I would never see him again. I trembled a little bit. The high was gone as quickly as it had came. I would never see him again. I would never have a Natalie Portman like tendancy to say, "Hello, Stranger." At him when he walked through the door every night. I would never be able to hold him in my arms until he calmed. He wasn't mine.

"Kimi, are you okay?" Sakura asked as I stared down at the table.

"No," I replied quickly. "I'm not." I also very quickly regretted it.

"Oh, no!" Sakura whined. "Do you want some advil or something?"

"No, that's no solution to the clear heart break she has." Sarany said, and for an instant I liked her relatively. I let one tear slip out and wiped it away subtly.

No Sesshomaru. No Sesshomaru. He loved me, but no Sesshomaru.

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

"I am so hungry, can we go to the food court?" Sarany asked as we walked past. I actually kind of liked Sarany, she was very quirky. She fit right in with Sakura and I, I guess we were all misfits. Misfits should stick together.

"I'm pretty hungry too, actually." Sakura said before adding. "I could really go for a burger and some fries."

"Eh, I'm not hungry but I could eat." I said as we turned into the food court.

"Sakura!" A booming voice from behind us called. We turned to face the source of the voice. Standing before us was a towering mass of hunk.

He was tall, about 6'3'', and his hair was a shimmering raven black. His eyes were as brown as a bar of chocolate, but it was as if someone had stirred in a little amber. His face was pale, ghostly pale. He was muscular, but he had a feminine build. He was wearing shorts and a baseball jersey.

"Hatsuru-kun!" Sakura said gleefully. She ran to him and hugged him, and he smiled as he looked onto Sarany and I. I was in disbelief. Hatsuru? This was definitely him, I realized. The hair, the eyes, the paleness. My Hatsu.

_**Flashback**_

_**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**_

_**"Kimi, you know, I..."Hatsuru said quietly as they sat together on her home couch. **_

_**"What?" She said as she looked up at him, an apple lollypop hanging out of her mouth.**_

_**"Kimi, I think I..." **_

_**"What?" She repeated, turning down the volume of the television. "Does it have something to do with you wearing pants today?" She said jokingly. **_

_**Normally, Hatsuru would have been carrying his favorite coach bag and a short skirt. He was a cross dresser, but not because he enjoyed being a woman, or because he was gay, no. He wore the clothes because he liked them. Besides, Hatsu was as far from gay as he could ever be. **_

_**"Sort of, I guess. Besides, that's what she said." He laughed lightly, and ran his hands through his hair. "Kimi, I have to tell you something." **_

_**"Oh, I know I'm getting fat. I've gained like 5 pounds." She replied sorrowfully. **_

_**"No,no! Of course not! You're not fat! You're absolutely stunning!" **_

_**"That's nice of you to say." Kimi said bitterly. **_

_**"That wasn't what I was gonna say, Kimikimi." He assured her.**_

_**"Well?" **_

_**"I...I love you." **_

_**"What?" **_

_**That's when he went in for the kill. He quickly yet gently grabbed her face and kissed her. He had been practicing, so he knew how. He pulled away from her, proud, and sure she would reciprocate his feelings of love. Instead, she slapped him. **_

_**"How dare you!" She said roughly. "I don't ever want to see you again!" She started to cry and so did Hatsu. **_

_**"But...Kimi..." **_

_**"GET OUT!" **_

_**"Kimi..." **_

_**"OUT, OUT, OUT!"**_

_**And he left. He was totally unsure of what just happened. That was the last time he ever saw her. Alive, that is. **_

_**  
End Flashback**_

_**SKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKS**_

"Hatsuru, these are my friends, Sarany Kokoro, and Kimi Hatsuki." I stared in disbelief as Sakura, with a bright and cheery smile, introduced me to my best friend. Or, my ex best friend.

"Hows it hanging?" Sarany said greeting him with a handshake.

"Hey," I smiled lightly and shook his hand. He stared at me blankly for a moment. I gave him a soft look.

"Hey right back. You look like someone I used to know." His voice was deeper than it had been 4 years ago, and it had become strong.

"That's what she said," I smiled at him and winked, hoping he'd get the hint. He looked at me for a second, a mix of happiness and confusion in his eyes. He mouthed what looked like 'Kimberly' and I nodded.

"What?" Sakura asked, generally confused. "What did she say? And who is she?"

"Uh, Sakura I think it's just a saying." Sarany gently explained, reaching way up to pat Sakura on the shoulder.

"You guys can do the rest of the shopping together, I'm gonna go hang out with Hatsu-kun."

Sarany rolled her eyes at me. Whore! Her gesture seemed to say, and it said it in a brutal way. All like I had for this bruised Shorty was gone.

Sakura stared down and pulled Sarany away. I was left with Hatsu.

"Kimberly?" He asked with apprehension.

"Yeah." I smiled and nodded. He roped his arms around me and lifted me up into the air.

"Oh God Kimi!" He said ecstatically. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm alive!" I said joyously. I felt like crying. But I couldn't.

"Oh gosh, you got tall!"

"You got built!"

"You got boobs!"

"You got...manly!" I laughed and he did too.

"Yeah I did."

"So, how have you been?"

"I've really been fantastic."

"Fantastic?" I paused.

"Well, now I'm fantastic!' He cackled. My lips opened into a big smile. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No. I was dumb." I confessed.

"I'm glad!" he smiled, before adding. "Not that you were dumb, I mean, I'm glad you aren't mad at me."

"Have you seen Kyon?" My mood changed into serious.

"Not in several years, I heard he was moving around with the coven." His voice was just as solemn.

"The coven?" I questioned.

"Uhmm..I'll tell you about it when we're in a more private place." He concluded, pulling me into another hug. "God have I missed you."

"You haven't changed a bit!" I laughed, burying my face in his chest.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm Mr. Popular now."

"No worries. I'm pretty changed too." I smiled lightly. Although, how I have changed seemed irrelevant now that Hatsu was here. "I have my own gang!"

"A gang? But...your parents died trying to wipe them out." Hatsu's eyes changed from glee to upset.

"Yeah, but it's not that kind of gang." I explained hastily. "We're more like Robin Hood. Except, we don't steal."

"I'm glad, what's the gang called?" His voice suddenly filled with intrigue.

"Americus." I replied. "So, Mr. Popular?"

"Yeah, Mr. Popular! I'm captain of the baseball team, and I am Class President."

"Wow!" I bit my lip. "You got a girlfriend in that package, Mr. Popularity?"

"Not at the moment, no." He smirked. "I have a boyfriend, though." My jaw dropped as he said that. So he really was gay! He burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding, Kimikimi! Just kidding!" He put his hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear  
"I like girls. _A lot._"

It was then that I got a brilliant idea. I had feelings for Sesshomaru, but they weren't for this new, cold Sesshomaru who spent his free time sleeping with 14 year olds. He wasn't the man I so desperately loved. I could fall out of it. I was sure of this simple fact. I could fall in love with someone new. As I thought this, I was reminded of a character from Gone With the Wind, a character by the name of Scarlett O'Hara. She loved one man for many years, and didn't realize until it was too late that she loved someone else entirely (reader's digest editon). That someone else was Rhett Butler. My Rhett was Hatsuru, and I didn't need Sesshomaru anymore. I was sure.

I grabbed Hatsu's face and kissed him. I wasn't sure how long it had been until we parted, but it felt like a long time. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I felt protected.Most of all, it felt right.

"Kimi." He gasped when I pulled away from him.

"Did you not want me to?"

"Oh, no, I definitely wanted you to."

"Good then. Wanna come back to my place? Maybe we could catch a movie later."

"Alright." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the exit.

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKS**

"Wow, Hatsu that was great!" I panted breathlessly as Hatsuru pulled off of me.

"Was it?" He smirked and I cuddled into his arms and kissed his bare chest.

"Yeah." I admitted. "I guess I shudda done you instead of Dad, huh?"

"When I gave you the suggestion, I was hinting at me." He smiled and wrapped his hands around me. "I always thought, someone who is your best friend, and although he is strange and young, he is still a man was pretty obvious."

"Oh. Wow. I guess that is umbelieviably obvious, huh?" I laughed lightly.

"Would you kill me if I told you something?"

"Hmmm...Depends on what exactly it is."

"I still love you, Kimikimi." I looked into his beautiful eyes, and I felt like crying. There was so much emotion in his eyes, I couldn't believe it. I had gone from loving Sesshomaru to being confessed to by Hatsuru in one day. I bit my lip, unsure of what to say next. "You know, it's okay if you don't love me back yet."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is. I love you desperately, but I'm smart enough to know that I have to earn your love. But I'm sure that I can." He smiled and stroked my face with his thumb,

"Does that mean I can be your girlfriend?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes. It does." He nodded and kissed me. When we kissed, I was glad to feel a warm ache in my heart. An ache that didn't feel as if I was losing someone, it felt as though my heart was opening to let someone else in.

"Good then. Because I would really love to love you." I sat up, and looked for my shirt while remaining on the bed. He ran his hand down the length of my back before reaching back up and putting his hand on the crook of my neck. It rested on my scar.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, where did you get this scar?" He asked, as he caressed it. The two small, freckle like dots that where colder, and paler than the rest of my body.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I didn't have it when I was kidnapped, and then after I escaped I had it. It really could be from anything. Me personally, I think it's from a cattle prod, or something like that."

"I suppose that could be it." He smiled at me and pulled me onto his lap. I looked down at my new boyfriend, and I thought about all the good things that could come of this relationship. I pulled some hair behind my ear and something on my wrist caught my eye.

I was bleeding.

"What the fuck?" I cursed as I ran to get a band-aid. The cut that I was bleeding from was small, it appeared as if someone had pulled a needle across my skin. Hatsuru grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I'm sorry, that might be my fault." He whispered.

"How could this be your fault?"

He was about to say something when a knock came at the door.

"Kimi?" Kiysku's voice boomed into the apartment as he opened the door.

"Gah!" I shouted at him, shoving me and Hatsu behind the door. "I'm not descent!"

"Oh, gosh, sorry! I thought...well, Kura mentioned that you were with a guy today and we came to ask if you and your friend would like to come to dinner with us." Kiysku replied nervously, and I could tell that he was covering his eyes. "You're not in bed are you?"

"No, we're behind the door." Hatsuru replied.

"Hatsu-kun, do you want to go?" I asked him and he replied with a sure.

" 'Nkay, Key, we'll go. Give me one sec to change, and we'll be right down." I said this, and the door closed. I walked over to the closet and grabbed some jeans and a red blouse before going to my underwear drawer and pulling out a cute matching set of red lingerie.

"OoOh." Hatsu smiled and kissed me on the cheek as I pulled on my lingerie. "I like those."

"They look even better on the floor."

"I can't wait to see that later." He winked at me and we both finished getting dressed.

I couldn't help but worry if this is what a rebound boy feels like. I quickly switched my minds subject, smiling. Smiling because I had a boyfriend, smiling because he was someone I could trust.

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

_**Third Person POV**_

"So, two guys walk into a bar. You'd think the second one would see It or something." Hatsu joked and they all laughed lightly. they were on their way to the restaurant, and the light was fading from the sky, leaving them with the dull, dark night. Sakura and Kiysku were innocently holding hands and Kimi and Hatsuru were roped in each other's arms.

"I like your shirt, Sakura." Kiysku commented. "And you're shirt too, Kimi." Hatsu's grip tightened.

" Thank you sweetie. I think Kimi's is very nice too." Sakura smiled. "Where did you get it?"

"Don't remember." Kimi commented slyly, wanted to change the subject. (Although, she did remember that she had got it at the Limited, if you were just so curious.)

"Gosh, you too are just so close! It appears as if you two had known each other for ever!" Sakura joked light heartedly.

"It feels like we have." Kimi smiled lightly. "I guess we're meant for each other."

"Yeah." Sakura bit her lip. "It just kinda hits you."

"Oh!" Kiysku smiled and pointed. "We're here."

"Awesome. That didn't take too long." Kimi smiled at Hatsu.

"Why don't you guys go in and get some seats, okay, and we'll follow right after." Hatsu said while unwrapping his arms around Kimi.

"Kay Kay!" Sakura said giddily and replaced Kiysku's hand with Kimi's. The beautiful duo entered the restaurant.

"So? What do you want to talk about, Sucker?" Kiysku spat.

"I should have known you were in the AVIATORS, Kiysku." Hatsu replied with anguish. "You're girlfriend does have Leukemia after all."

"She's in remission." Kiysku sighed. "Besides, my little sister was probably killed by a vampire."

"You do understand that we're not vampires, right?" Hatsu questioned condescendingly. "We're night demons, you shouldn't judge, you're a demon, right?"

"Me being a demon is hardly the point. You suck blood, you don't have a pulse, and,"

"Oh, stop you know that's not true." Hatsu spat. "How could I be standing here if I had no pulse? It just so happened that we need to drink blood to keep our pulse. It's a disorder, really."

"Shut up. I don't like you dating Kimi."

"Why not? Did you date her?" Hatsuru asked harshly.

"Yes, but I don't care that way. You can have as much sex with her as you'd like, really. I only have eyes for my Sakura. Kimi looks like my sister." Kiysku confessed. "A lot."

"I would never hurt Kimi." Hatsu said, his voice changing from anger to comfort. "I love her."

"Love her blood, you mean."

"That too, but I loved her long before I tasted her blood." Hatsu said.

"But what about the coven?" Kiysku questioned roughly. "Don't they believe that humans are just throwaway toys?"

"Yeah, precisely why I am not part of the coven." Hatsu said.

"Can I see your wrist please?" Kiysku demanded, but he demanded quietly.

"Sure thing, officer." Hatsu joked and pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal no insignia on his perfect wrist.

"Okay." Kiysku nodded. "Okay. Can we put this behind us then?"

"I guess. But aren't the AVIATORS against all types of night demons?"

"Yeah, the AVIATORS are against all, but me personally, only the covens. I've known some good vampires in my day. So, as long as you're good to Kimi, I'll be good to you. The minute you hurt her, I hurt you, got it?" Kiysku declared.

"All right, man." Hatsu smiled, knowing that he had no intent whatsoever to harm Kimi. The two walked into the restaurant. They were flagged down by Sakura who waved them to a small table in the corner.

"You too have a nice chat?" Kimi asked suspiciously as Hatsu pulled himself into the seat next to her.

"Yeah, we did." Kiysku confirmed.

"Well that's nice." Sakura smiled.

**End Chapter 5**

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**AN: Okay I know, kinda a weird chapter. A lot happened. So, to recap, Sesshie and Kimi have 'no chance' because Kitamika is suicidal, and Kimi started to date hatsu who is apparently a rogue vampire...? Anyway, so AVIATORS is an acronym, can you figure out what it is? If you get it right, you get a teaser! Yay!**


	6. Sorry

**Dear All,**

I am unable to continue writing, due to many factors in my life which has made it impossible for me at this time. As you know, I have not updated any of my stories in quite sometime. Therefore, I have decided not to finish them.

I hate to stop writing when I have so much support, but I really feel that it's best for me at this stage in my life. My father was sick for quite sometime, but he is now recovering. I used to see writing as an escape, but I simply do not see it that way anymore. Writing does not hold the joy it once did. I wait in bated breathe for the joy to return to me, but untill then I am not writing anymore.

Thank you for your understanding.

Yours Truly,

InuYashaBaby1


End file.
